Bonding
by Iblis-san
Summary: Both Keith and Hunk miss their favorite holiday, and they bond over the fond memories they had. -Turkish!keith and Moroccan!Hunk


**_A/N: Eid Mubarak, fellow Muslims! I just really wanted to post something dedicated to today, since it falls on/close to 9/11. (Depending where you live) so here's some positivity._**

 ** _Keith is biracial (Turkish and Korean) and hunk is full morrocan_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

-X-

Nobody dared to speak to Keith today. The red paladin was in a really bad mood. Pidge was annoyed with her pal. She didn't know what was going on, but she wanted to know badly. He has been this way all day. It started when he asked Allura what day it would be on earth. When she responded with "Around the eleventh or twelfth of September." He got annoyed.

Hunk was no better. He was silent, reverted and even more anxious then usual. His big eyes looked sad and it pained Lance to see his best friend in this state.

Surprisingly, it was Coran who broke the awkward silence filled with sadness and frustration.

"Alright, I may not be that cultured on earth stuff, but ever since you two know the date from earth you two became unhappy. What's wrong?"

Keith sighed, annoyed as he grasped his bayard. "It's Eid." He said, before leaving the room. "I'm gonna train!"

Few of the paladins knew what Eid was. Well, except Lance. He opened his eyes shocked. "Hunk!" He yelled, his voice loud as ever. "How could I forget? Oh god, I'm so sorry, bud."

Hunk smiled. "It's okay. I just wanna be alone today." With that, the yellow paladin followed Keith's example and left the room, of to do whatever.

Four curious eyes fixated on Lance. Eventually, it was Shiro who spoke. "Lance, what is Eid?" He asked, confused.

"Ah! It's a Muslim holiday. I don't know the details, but it's very important to Muslims and it's very fun! I've been to some of Hunks family gatherings on Eid, and it's great! You get food, present, and it's so lively! I guess that's why he's so down. It's his first time missing it."

The team nodded. They all had to leave something behind, so that was understanding, but one thing confused Pidge.

"That explains why Hunk is down, but why Keith too? I mean, he lived in a shack for a year, and he doesn't strike me as Arabic."

Allura smiled. "I have just the solution for that! We can check the scanners. I have details on all of you when it comes to biological structure. I can easily figure out his ethical background."

Pidge gaped. "That's so cool! Altean tech is amazing!"

Allura smiled, and started working. It took her no longer then five minutes to find out what Keith's racial background is.

"It says that he's a turkey? Mixed with Cor-e-an? What does that mean?"

Lance laughed loudly at Alluras confusion. Shiro chuckled along and Pidge sighed with a small smile.

"I think you mean Turkish and Korean. That means Keith is biracial."

Lance looked at the door where the yellow and red paladin disappeared trough. "They have more in common then I thought."

-X-

Hunk watched Keith train.

Hunk watched how Keith, who was filled with rage, attacked the fighting drones. He was doing good, up until level three.

Keith started cursing in Turkish. Then in Korean. Then he rambles a few words in Arabic, and eventually he reverted back to English.

"God damnit! Why can't I pass this training sequence?" The red paladin asked himself.

"You're to angry."

Keith was startled when Hunks voice answered his question. "A calm mind in the battle is important. I know it's harder to say then to do, but I've read that adrenaline actually gets more in the way in fights then it helps."

"End training sequence." Keith said, ending his training. He took a seat against the wall, and the larger paladin took a seat next to him.

"So, you celebrate Eid too, huh?" Hunk started, glancing at his friend. Keith raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean, too? You celebrate it?"

Hunk laughed. "I am Moroccan, after all. Never missed it. Well, until now." A silence fell over the two teens.

"How about you?" A confused look was sent to the yellow paladin. "I mean, are you just converted to being a Muslim, or..."

An soft 'oh' was heard from the other. "I'm half Turkish. I know I don't look like it, but my mom was Turkish. I don't remember much of her, but the people of the orphanage were terrified when she dropped me there."

The word orphanage made Hunk realize that Keith was an orphan. That must hurt. "Are you mad at her? For leaving you?" Keith felt like this question wasn't just out of curiosity. No, hunk wanted to know if his family would be mad for just leaving them.

"No. I used to be mad, but at the age of 13 I found her address and send her a letter. She explained why she couldn't keep me."

Hunk sighed, probably in relief. "Wait, who thought you Turkish and Arabic, then? Did you teach it yourself?"

Keith shrugged. "Sorta. I remember begging my foster parents to let me go to Turkish lessons when I was 7. And I thought myself Arabic."

Silence fell over the two boys. It was slightly awkward. Hunk knew Keith had some much more to say, and he was curious, but he didn't want to push the matter. Luckily, he didn't have too.

"Tell me about Eid. Lance said you've had pretty rad family parties. Tell me something about them."

Hunks eyes lighted up as he started rambling about how his aunts would all make the most amazing food and how he got to help every year. He started to recall the silly things he did with his cousins and how the crowded house felt warm, but not unbearingly. He told Keith about the silly games of truth and dare, the stupid play fights, the scaring the crap outta each other parts, how his grandma would tell them jokes and stories..

They ended up falling asleep, in the training room. Right before hunk closed his eyes, he mumbled "Eid Mubarak, Keith."

"Eid Mubarak to you too, Hunk."

 **BONUS:**

The next day, after the fact was revealed that Keith and Hunk could both speak Arabic and Turkish, the two Muslim paladins got an idea.

After convincing Coran to delete Turkish and Arabic out of the translator, they started talking in their native tongue to each other, especially around Pidge or Lance, just to annoy them or think that they were gossiping.

Of course, they were really just talking about the food that they missed. They'd never gossip in front of their friend, right?

 ** _A\N: I know it's shitty, but I really enjoy the headcanon that Keith is Turkish/hunk is Moroccan. Let me have this._**


End file.
